


Right Kind of Wrong

by captswanis4vr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captswanis4vr/pseuds/captswanis4vr
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by Leanne Rhimes, Emma and Killian think about their relationship with each other.





	Right Kind of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This Captain Swan fic is based on the song 'Right Kind of Wrong' by Leanne Rhimes. The words in between the ** marks are the lyrics to the song. The dashes mark a change in point of view. I hope you enjoy it!

*Know all about About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much*

-

Emma Swan knew exactly the kind of man Killian Jones was. She had heard about him from all of her friends. They told her about all the notches he had on his belt and based on how he looked, she couldn't say she was surprised. He was one of the most beautiful men she had ever laid eyes on. 

Unfortunately, he was also one of the most charming men she had ever met. She knew she should have stayed away from him. She had tried to stay away from him even, but something about him just drew her in. Like a moth to a flame, if he was around she would end up closer to him before the night was over. She couldn't stay away from the way he made her feel. The way he touched her. The way he kissed her. The way he said her name. She needed it all now. She couldn't give it up.

\--‐---------------------

*Might be a mistake A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain*

-

Killian Jones didn't know what he was doing anymore. He had always been a one night stand kind of guy, or at least he had been since his heart had been broken that one time. He just knew he was making a mistake.

But he would take every single thing Emma Swan ever wanted to give him. He had never felt the way he felt before her. When she was in his arms, he felt happier and more complete than ever before. It was like a drug. He could not help but go back for hit after hit after hit.

Liam told him time after time that he needed to leave Emma alone. That she didn't do relationships and he would only end up with his heart broken again. But Killian couldn't stop. Liam didn't understand what it was like to be with Emma when they were alone. What the moments where their eyes met and for a minute he could see his whole future felt like. It was those moments that brought Killian back every time and it was worth it.

\--------------------------

*I should try to run  
But I just can't seem  
'Cause everything I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep*

-

Emma knew all about running. She'd done it many times before. But this time, with Killian, she just couldn't run and stay away. The best she had done was leave just before the sun rose.

But Killian was also the comfort she wanted to go to after a bad day. She ran to him when she fought with Ruby. She ran to him when she was hurting after finding out that David and Mary Margaret were having a baby. He had become her safe haven.

But at this point she couldn't even care. She knew she had gotten too deep, but she couldn't do without him anymore. All she could do was try to brace herself for when he had enough of her and he was the one who left.

\-----------------------

*Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong*

-

Emma and Killian each knew when they fell in love despite that not being in their plan at all at the beginning. They knew they should be stronger and stay away from each other. They knew their love wasn't what was supposed to happen between them. It was wrong for their life.

But it actually wasn't wrong. It fit. It was exactly the right kind of wrong. They were the only people who could really understand each other. And when they both finally admitted to each other that they loved each other and never wanted to leave, it was only right and beautiful.


End file.
